Bar Meet-Fem ChinaXFem OC
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: When Stevie Rae is in a bar, she gets hit on by the "awesome" Prussia, which causes a certain Chinese girl to intervene
1. Meeting by Drinks

**Bar Meet-Fem!ChinaXFem!OC-Part 1**

Stevie Rae sat in the bar, draining down the last of her drink as a boy, who looked as if he were an albino, sat down next to her. He looked really drunk, as evident in his crimson cheeks, slurring voice, and the scent of beer.

He smiled drunkly and stupidly as he leaned closer to her. Stevie Rae instantly recognized him as Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was friends with Antionio Fernandez and Francis Bonnefoy. So, basically, he was one of the most perviest boys ou will ever meet, especially when drunk.

He eyed her cowboy boots and hat and her golden pistol necklace with a horny expression as he began to slur. "Hey, cowgirl-why so alone? Can I invite you to a drink?" He slurred while he almost swayed out of his seat. "Non thank ya." Stevie Rae said slowly, so he could understand her.

He layed a hand on her thight, slipping a few fingers under her capris and brushing her thigh. "Whoah!" Stevie Rae exclaimed in surprise as she tried to swat his hand away. "Aww, come on..." He purred in her ear, crimson eyes darkening fast.

Stevie Rae blushed as his fingers traveled farther up, brushing her panties. "I'll kick yer sorry ass, if y'all don't-" Stevie ae was stopped by a smooth, soft chinsese voice and a hand on her heaving, burning shoulder.

"Excuse me for interruption, aru..." She lifted Gilbert's hand away and tightened her grip on Stevie Rae's shoulder. Stevie Rae had never seen this girl before. She had long, brown hair tied into a ponytail, light pale skin, hazel eyes, and a petite, small frame.

"But you have to know that she's lesbian, aru." The chinese girl must be crazy! "What? Girl, yer drunker than this horse huh?" Stevie Rae thought that while the girl _was_ awfully pretty, she was crazy. "Just give me sec, aru." The chinese girl said.

Then, she took Stevie Rae in her arms and smashed their lips together. "M-mmphmm!" Stevie Rae's cries were muffled by the chinese girl's lips. She did taste an awful lot like red tea. Hmm...Stevie Rae liked the taste very much...

All too quickly, the kiss ended and Stevie Rae was pressed against the wall. "See? She my girl, and you no have her!" Gilbert scampered away at the chinese girl's tone.

"Thanks, Ah didn't think he'd ever leave me alone." Stevie Rae sighed. The chinese girl smiled. "My pleasure, aru! You are very nice kisser." And with that, the chinese girl was gone.

**To Be Continued, Baby!**


	2. Meeting by Chance

**Bar Meet-Fem!ChinaXFem!OC-Part 2**

A few days later, Stevie Rae saw the chinese girl again at college. She was sitting alone in the courtyard. Stevie Rae thought she was prettier being caught by the sun, so she sat with her. "Mind if Ah sit here, sugar?" The chinese girl nodded slightly and blushed.

"So, uh..." The chinese girl muttered. Stevie Rae smiled and blushed. It was awkard talking to the chinese girl again, with you know, the kissing incident. The chinese girl looked at her intesnly so, she scooted closer and grabbed the collar of Stevie Rae's button-up.

"Sorry, aru... In advance..." The chinese girl whispered. "Waht do ya me..." Stevie Rae was cut off by the chinese girl pressing their lips together. The chinese girl pulled away, to whisper her name ot the country girl. "I'm Yaoi..." She whispered before diving into her lips again.

Stevie Rae squeaked against Yaoi's lips as they went down to the ground in a soft _thud_ against the grass beneath them. "Stevie Rae..." Stevie Rae whispered as Yaoi slipped a paper into the space between her stomach and the waistline of her shorts.

Yaoi pulled away and smiled. "Wo Ai Ni, Aru." Yaoi whispered as she went away, leaving Stevie Rae to examine the paper in her shorts. It read:

_ As your best friend, I swear  
to always pretend to be  
Your lesbian lover when  
You are getting hit on  
By an ugly asshole in  
A bar._

_ Yaoi Wang 3  
323-269-5192_

Call me, Aru 3

Stevie Rae smiled, folded the paper into her pocket, and walked off to her classes. Now that she knew the mysterious chinese girl's name and number, she had every intention she had ever had in the world to call her.

**Fin, Baby :D**


End file.
